When Your Life Is In Black And White
by Rosemary B. Katt
Summary: It's hard to live life when everything is like an old horror movie. Everything happening to you, making you cry, bleed, and suffer. All you really need is for him to make things better, and soon enough, all you will see is black and white.


**When Your Life is Black and White: A TohruxHaru story**

**Chapter One:**

**~Author's Notes~**

**=^-^= Hello dear people! My name is Rosemary Black Katt, and this will be my first REAL fan-fic. I have made other fan-fics in the past, but quite frankley, they were absolutely HORRENDUS. Now, my spelling is atrocious, so forgive me. Before you question and/or criticize, I do NOT have a beta, nor do I have ANY idea what one is. I am new to the Fan Fiction site, so if I mess up, PLEASE forgive me. T^T I try my hardest, I swear... I've been obsessed with the TohruxHaru couple, and my body was threatening to lose it's sanity if I didn't write a story. There will be lemony goodness at some point, but for those who do not wish to read it, don't fret, I will warn you before hand. Please comment and review, any help or constructive criticizim will help... I will even accept flames... Your harsh words will only encourage me to keep going...**

**Momiji: -pops out of nowhere- Be nice to Rose-Sama though! She puts her heart and SOUL into this, 'ya know?**

**M-Miji-Chan, what are you doing here...?**

**Momiji: What do you mean, Rosey? You asked me to help you!**

**-thinks deeply- ... Oh yeah! Sorry Miji-Chan! ^-^"**

**Momiji: It's okay Rosey! ^_^ -huggles me in attempt to make me feel better-**

**Ack! Miji, don't-**

**-a loud "POOF" is heard, and Momiji transforms into a small rabbit-**

**Momiji: Ooops... Sorry Rosey...**

**-sighs- It's okay Momiji... Now come on, do your part so the readers can get on with the story! -lifts the little bunny up so he can speak directly-**

**Momiji: -speaks loudly, because his cute bunny ears are covering his face and mouth- Rose-Sama does not own Fruits Basket! If she did, there would be WAY too much yaoi and yuri. She makes NO profit from this, she just does it in enjoyment. Thus, ending this disclaimer.**

**Good job Momiji! ^-^ -gives him a loli for his hard work-**

**Momiji: Thanks Rosey! -noms on loli cutely- Enjoy the story! ^_^**

**

* * *

**

A sigh had passed through Tohru's lips for the hundredth time. She was siting in the fetal position in the corner of her silk-covered bed. She shifted her position slightly, but as she did, a surge of pain rushed through her body, reminding her why she was hiding in her room in the first place. 'Why must it be so painful?' she thought in agony. She ran her fingers against her bruises, cuts, wounds, scars and sores lightly.

She looked over at her closet, with eyes full of mixed emotions. Pain, it was the most obvious and most hurtful one. Fear, for herself and her future. Jealousy and envy, for reasons she dared to tell NO ONE. And obsession, for the thing in her closet she knew would relieve her pain, if only temporarily. She shook her head, trying to erase her sinful thoughts. She quickly looked away, reflecting on the life she had.

~[[Flashback]]~

_It wasn't even a month after graduation when her life turned for the worst. Shigure was arrested for getting caught attempting to have sex with an under-aged teenager, leaving her alone with Kyou and Yuki. And only two days later, Kyou moved back in with his Shishou, leaving her behind with Yuki. _

_Yuki was nice to her at first, when they started dating. He got very comfortable around her. He was able to express his real emotions near her, not the fake "prince" emotions that he showed everyone else. Unfortunately, his emotions included a side of him that no one had even thought imaginable, an angry and violent side, far worse than the "Black Haru" that everybody feared. Without the orange-top around him anymore, he had nobody to push his anger against. Nobody, but her._

_Yuki beat on her, scratched her, and even bit her. When he was really agrivated, he would just rape her. Rape her 'till she bled... He cared not what he was doing, no care in the world for her pain. He only cared about himself. Himself, and his obsession with inflicting pain._

_She tried to escape him, tried to flee to her Grandfather's house, where it was safe. Unfortunately, her Grandfather had gotten cancer, and was to live in the hospital for the rest of his life._

_She had no one... Nowhere to escape..._

~[[End of Flashback]]~

She sat on the edge of her bed, her feet lightly touching the cold wooden floor. She looked back at her closet, the obsession growing. 'I need it...' she thought. 'For it is my sin...' She stood up, and quietly walked to her closet door, slowly sliding it open.

The closet was bare, mostly. She had only a few outfits hung up, including her old blue school uniform. The floor was covered in white carpet, and on the carpet, in the corner of closet, was her small black back-pack.

She walked into her closet, and slid the door behind her closed. She picked up her book bag, and moved it out of the way. She grabbed the carpet the bag was previously sitting upon, and pulled it up, revealing a hidden compartment under her floor. It contained cleaning products, and rags, for cleaning up blood.

She took them out slowly, and then lifted the floor that was under them, revealing the other hidden compartment. It held what she wanted, her true sin-

Blood packets.

She grabbed one of them, holding it in her hand. She then scooted into the vertical corner, holding the blood packet with both hands. And then-

She bit into it.

* * *

**Soooooo, how'd you like it? I know the chapters are short, but you know what that means, riiiiight? Furu, furu, furu, MOON!* It means faster updates, silly! XD**

**Momiji: O-O -scared after reading the story- R-Rose-Sama, I didn't know you wrote stories like this...**

**I may act innocent Momiji, to be honest, I'm basically a demon-spawn inside o.o By the way... -looks down at the fuzzy rabbit in my shirt- Are you gonna get out of there anytime soon?**

**Momiji: Nuuuu, I'm scared... Besides, it's waaaaaaaaarm in here ^/^**

**Yea, but what about when you have to transfo-**

**-POOF-**

**Momiji: -facing towards me, not exactly hugging me but completely naked in my shirt- Ummmmmm... O/O**

**O/O**

**Kyou: -opens the door- 'Yo Rose, do 'ya know where's the- -sees Momiji in my shirt- O.o Ummmmmm... Never mind... I-I'll just go ask... that damn rat... -hesitantly closes the door-**

**XD Omg, that was hilarious! -carefully takes the small blonde German out of my shirt, covering him with his clothes so the readers don't see anything TOO explicit-**

**Momiji: -quickly hides behind me and gets dressed- Okay, now I'm done! ^_^ -pops out, looking as cute as ever-**

**Okay, now I think it's time to wrap things up, don't you agree Miji-Chan?**

**Momiji: Uh-huh! ^_^ Please comment and review-**

**And until next time-**

**Both: Jaa ne! ;3**

***(P.S. Sorry for the Moon Phase reference, I had to do it XD)**


End file.
